logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Philippines Network
Radio Philippines Network, Inc. (also known as Solar Television Network, Inc. informally abbreviated ETC) is a Filipino-based media company co-owned by the Government Communications Group, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Far East Managers and Investors Inc., and private sectors. This station studios are located at Solar Media Center, Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City. with transmitters at Panay Avenue, Quezon City. Founded by Roberto Benedicto, the TV network is the sister network of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Among its assets are the four broadcast television networks ETC, Solar News Channel, 2nd Avenue and Jack CITY. Kanlaon Broadcasting System(KBS) RPN was launched and granting the first broadcasting franchise on June 29, 1960 as the Kanlaon Broadcasting System (KBS). Kanlaon is a volcano on the Philippine island of Negros, the home of Benedicto. Once granted, KBS first became a radio network with its first radio station in Manila, DZBI. In 1967, KBS had grown into a full network, with seven radio stations all over the country, In 1969, KBS turned to television as KBS Television was launched with KBS-9 Manila and KBS-12 Baguio as its first stations. Help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and equipment enabling them to broadcast in color. As a result, on its launch it was named Accucolor 9 ("Accucolor" is the name of th 1969-1975 kanlaon.jpg RPN 9 (first era) In 1975, KBS re-launched as RPN the Radio Philippines Network. It aired special coverages of the Olympics, Thrilla in Manila (in 1975) and the Miss Universe; and Programs such as John En Marsha, Flordeluna, Superstar. The network broadcast a daytime variety show entitled Eat Bulaga! (premiering in 1979), and a nightly newscast titled NewsWatch, alongside anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) and imports from the United States. RPN-9 is the first network to cover the Philippine Basketball Association games live. In 1980, RPN-9 began to broadcast primetime programs and Eat Bulaga! (when it was still with the network) through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology in which the 1980s logo resembles a satellite antenna. 1975-1976 1979-present New Vision 9 After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino awarded BBC's Channel 2 frequency and its affiliates, through an executive order, to ABS-CBN, and RPN's and IBC's assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. This was a period when the network lost much of its viewership to ABS-CBN and GMA Radio-Television Arts. By 1989, some of RPN's programming such as John en Marsha, Student Canteen, and Superstar were canceled, and TAPE's daytime programs Eat Bulaga!, Agila. and Coney Reyes on Camera (a co-production with Coney Reyes' CAN Television) moved to ABS-CBN under a co-production agreement. In 1989, the network relaunched as "New Vision 9" (but maintains "Radio Philippines Network" as the network's legal name), but later fell into a ratings slump due the resurgence of ABS-CBN and the recent re-launch of GMA Radio-Television Arts as GMA Network, but the reformatting positively resulted in another first for Philippine television as it became the first to go into 24-hour broadcasting. In 1994, RPN became the television channel to broadcast programs in full stereo. In 1996, though, the network quickly re-gained its footing when it began to broadcast a Tagalog dub of the Mexican telenovela Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend for a few years. 1989-1994 In 1989, RPN relaunched as New Vision 9:The Future. RPN (second era) 1994-1995 In 1994, New Vision 9 reverted back to RPN 9. 1995-1997 1997-1998 1998-2000 2000-2001 2001-2004 C/S 9 2008-2009 Solar TV ETC on RPN 2011-present For Logos of ETC, see ETC. Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation